


Vi tus primeras veces, pero no fui ninguna de ellas

by Hekran



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekran/pseuds/Hekran
Summary: "Vi cuando se llevó a una chica a un hotel por primera vez, también estuve ahí todas las veces que siguieron, estaba junto a él cuando beso a un chico por primera vez, estoy acostumbrado a ver como esta con alguien y como lo cambia poco tiempo después. Pero ahora, ya no quiero estar a su lado, ya no puedo hacerlo, no podré sonreír ese día sabiendo que ya no seré la primera persona en su mente cuando necesite compañía, no lo soportaría."





	Vi tus primeras veces, pero no fui ninguna de ellas

La alarma sonaba ruidosamente, un bulto en la cama emitió un gruñido por el sonido y una mano salió, tanteó en la mesa de noche hasta que dio con el despertador. Diez minutos más pasaron hasta que alguien emergió de entre las sábanas. Masajeando perezosamente su ojo mientras se levantaba de la cama, tomó un abrigo rojo, unas 3 tallas más grandes que la suya, se colocó unas pantuflas negras, y lentamente emprendió su camino a la cocina.

En medio de las escaleras se detuvo repentinamente, se agarró fuertemente del barandal, su otra mano se encontraba sosteniendo su cabeza. Tomó 3 bocanadas de aire; cuando estuvo relajado, sonrió levemente y posó ambas manos en sobre su estómago, acariciándolo suavemente. Llegó a la cocina y fue directamente al refrigerador, sacando una porción de pastel de chocolate, sirvió en una taza café humeante y se sentó en la mesa.

Cuando el pastel ya había sido comido y quedaba poco menos de la mitad del café, leves toques sonaron en la puerta. _El cartero_ , pensó sin mucha importancia. Lentamente se acercó a la sala, viendo dos cartas en el suelo cerca de la puerta, con cuido se acercó y las tomó. ─ Así que ya ha llegado el día ─ Dijo mirando con cierta melancolía el primer sobre, cuando paso al segundo su rostro se cubrió de seriedad.

Siendo medio día,  el continuaba con su cómodo pijama, el abrigo rojo que seguramente no era suyo, envuelto en una suave colcha naranja con pequeños cuervos estampados. Mientras veía una sería en Netflix, de esas recomendadas por Lev diciendo que son tan buenas con el suspenso que después de verla tuvo que pasar días con Yaku para que se le vaya el miedo, escucho el sonido de su celular, haciéndole sobresaltar, puesto que el capítulo iba justo en la parte donde una mujer trataba de comunicarse con su hijo desparecido por medio de un alfabeto escrito en la pared, con focos navideños sobre cada letra. Pauso el capítulo cuando el celular había dejado de sonar y lo tomo cuando la pantalla indicaba otra llamada entrante, al ver el nombre emitió un suspiro.

─ ¡Kenma! ─ Una voz grito al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que alejara un poco el aparato de su oído ─ ¿Cómo haz amanecido? ¿Ya desayunaste? ¿No devolviste la comida, cierto? ¡Si es así puedo ir y llevarte algo de fruta!

─ Para un poco Shoyo, que me recuerdas a Yaku-san y Suga-san juntos, con sus preocupaciones maternales. ─ Río levemente, quitando el pausa del televisor ─ He comido bien, ahora estoy viendo esa sería que tú y Lev me han dicho… se llamaba Think algo, bueno,  ya sabes de lo que te hablo, no se me da bien el inglés. 

─ Es Stranger Things, y no sé cómo la puedes ver estando sólo, Tobio y yo aún no apagamos todas las luces al momento de dormir ─ Casi podía verlo con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro ─ Y como ni Yaku-san ni Suga-san están, yo me encargo de que estés bien, o de que como mínimo comas lo suficiente.

─ Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, estas en un momento muy importante de tu vida como para que te estés preocupando por pequeñeces. ─ Bostezo mientras se acomodaba en el mullido sofá.

─ Tu estas en ese "momento muy importante", yo tengo a Tobio que no me deja ni ir a comprar bollos de carne a la tienda de al lado, pero tu... ─ Hubo silencio como por casi un minuto. ─ No quiero...no puedo dejarte sólo en un momento así, yo quiero ser tu apoyo, como tú fuiste el mío cuando te necesitaba.

─ Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Puedo yo sólo. ─ Dijo rápidamente, casi cortante, pero sin querer serlo realmente. ─ Hoy has llamado más tarde de lo normal, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Kageyama quemó la cocina en su intento por hacer el desayuno? ─ Intento cambiar el tema de conversación por uno que estaba seguro haría distraer al contrario, cuando comenzará a parlotear y a reírse de su prometido, cortaría la llamada poniendo punto final a la conversación, pero solo escucho tenues respiraciones al otro lado de la línea.

─ Hoy era...la última prueba de trajes, ya lo sabes, llegaron las invitaciones para todos en la mañana. Él...ha preguntado nuevamente por ti. ─ Al parecer, logró todo lo contrarios, trayendo un tema mucho más incómodo a la conversación.

─ No le has dicho nada, ¿verdad?, así que está bien. ─ Contestó tajantemente, sintiéndose culpable de ello al instante. ─ Shoyo, yo no quise…

─ Hmp, está bien, entiendo. ─ Se oyó un grito, seguido de varias maldiciones en contra de los corrales de bebé con instrucciones inentendibles.

─ Deberías ir con él, a menos que quieras que el corral que te regalaron los de tu equipo sea dañado sin haber sido armado. ─ Se burló, tratando de mostrar al menor que él estaba bien, que todo seguía igual.

Más gritos y ruidos de cosas cayendo se escucharon. ─ Maldición, este Tontoyama empeora con los años. ─ Un suspiro seguido de una carcajada relajó el ambiente tenso que estuvo a punto de aparecer entre ellos. ─ Pero necesitamos hablar, esto ya no puede seguir así, esta no es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Mañana a las 4, cerezos, no llegues tarde.

La llamada término antes de que pudiera contestar, miles de escusas pasaron por su mente, la idea de ignorar lo último que dijo y de fingir al día siguiente que no lo había entendido era tentadora, pero él también estaba cansado de esconderse, no era justo para nadie y Shoyo no debía de pagar los platos rotos de su mal humor.

 

Al día siguiente, llegado al pequeño lago en el centro del parque se sentó justo al lado de un cerezo, no tan alto ni muy pequeño, su altura era perfecta para que el cuerpo del anterior armador del Nekoma pudiera tocar las flores de las ramas más bajas sin la necesidad de empinarse. Al poco tiempo, la voz de Shoyo llamándolo a lo lejos lo hizo pararse y cuando estuvo frente a él,  con su melena naranja siendo movida por el viento, un pequeño bulto en su abdomen siendo cubierto por un peludo abrigo azul y un pequeño anillo dorado en su dedo anular izquierdo, dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas.

Mirando hacia el cielo, viendo como las nubes se movían por el viento, con una triste sonrisa decidió al fin hablar. ─ Yo he estado ahí, siempre, desde que tuvo su primera, segunda y tercera novia, lo acompañe a comprar los chocolates de San Valentín para cada una de ellas, estuve a su lado cuando ellas terminaron con él. ─ Extendió su mano al cielo, como si quisiera tocar una nube, su sonrisa apagándose cada vez más. ─ Vi cuando se llevó a una chica a un hotel por primera vez, también estuve ahí todas las veces que siguieron, estaba junto a él cuando beso a un chico por primera vez, estoy acostumbrado a ver como esta con alguien y como lo cambia poco tiempo después. ─ Soltó un suspiro, bajo su mano y lentamente se apoyó contra el árbol. ─ Siempre que terminaba una relación venía conmigo y me pedía que lanzará para él, esas son las únicas veces donde lancé  más de 5 balones, después de salir de los hoteles siempre venía a mi casa, se acostaba en mi cama y restregaba su rostro en mis almohadas, terminábamos pasando la noche en vela jugando Tales of Zestiria. ─ Una suave risa escapó de sus labios. ─ Nunca entendí porque mi pecho dolía tanto...cuando comprábamos los dulces, cuando veía las marcas de chupones en su cuello, cuando veía su rostro luego de una ruptura...hubiera sido mejor haberme quedado sin entender la razón. ─ El viento aumentaba, moviendo sus cortos cabellos, ahora solo de una tonalidad oscura, haciendo resaltar el color de sus ojos. ─ Fui el primero en saber de ella, me pidió consejos acerca del amor aquella vez, a pesar de que él sabía que nunca he estado en una relación. ─ Risas apagadas salían de sus labios. ─ Fue mi idea la despedida de soltero...pero no quería que terminara de esta manera. ─ Dijo mientras su mirada descendía a su estómago, donde un pequeño bulto, casi imperceptible, se encontraba, lo rodeo delicadamente con sus brazos, soltó otro suspiro y miró de nuevo al cielo. ─ Pero ahora, ya no quiero estar a su lado, ya no puedo hacerlo, no podré sonreír ese día sabiendo que ya no seré la primera persona en su mente cuando necesite compañía, no lo soportaría. ─ Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas cristalinas caían de sus ojos, el nunca intento pararlas. ─ Esa noche...ninguno pensó con claridad, él estaba ebrio y yo desesperado, aún continuaba sin querer admitir lo que sentía...si lo hubiera hecho antes, cuando estábamos en preparatoria, cuando sólo éramos los dos, cuando la mayor preocupación era llegar a los nacionales, tal vez las cosas hubieran resultado mejores. ─ Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios.

─ Kenma, aún estas a tiempo de hacer algo, las cosas no pueden quedar de esta manera. ─ Apresuró sus pasos para tratar de alcanzar al de cabellos oscuros.

─ No haré nada, no sería justo...¿Yo? ¿Junto a él?, alguien que nunca tuvo el valor de admitir sus sentimiento junto a alguien que se va a casar sin tener certeza de sus sentimientos. ─ Crueles risas surgieron de sus finos labios. ─ No sería bueno para nadie, mucho menos para él. ─ Susurro mientras posaba una mano en el centro de su vientre. ─ Ya no quiero cometer más errores, quiero hacerlo bien, porque él no tiene la culpa de nada. ─ Decidido miró hacia el frente, la persona delante de él se sorprendió por la determinación reflejada en sus ojos.

─ Para que hables de esa manera... ¿qué es lo que has decidido? ─ Una mirada llena de temor inundó los ojos café del menor.

─ Me iré, Shoyo. ─ Su mirada no titubeó en ningún momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo publicado, lamento si presenta algún error en la redacción u ortográfico, no soy muy buena en ello.  
> ¡Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos! Tenía escrito esto desde hace tiempo, escuchando Red de Survive said the prophep me anime a publicarlo. ¡Gracias por leerlo!


End file.
